A New Love?
by Photochik
Summary: It seems like everything is going great with MIley, Emily, and Ashley with there boyfriends. But what they don't know is that there is somebody out to ruin all 6 of their lives... Who can it be? And what is the girl stalker doing?
1. I slap you and run!

**Miley's POV**

"Nick are you ready to leave?" I said.

Nick had taken me to dinner for their 1 year anniversary. I loved the way nick remembered the little special dates that no other guy would. But, Nick was acting really weird that night. He was acting like there was something that he was hiding from me. "Sure," Nick said.

"Do you wanna walk around the city a little before you take me home?" I asked. I wanted some more time with Nick, and maybe even find out what he was hiding from me.

"Sure..." He said nervously for the second time.

About 15 minutes into our walk he started to loosen up a little. We stopped to rest for a little and sat on an empty bench.

"The lights look beautiful!" I said completely amazed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nick replied. He always had smooth moves.

We leaned in to kiss each other. It was full of the passion and love we shared with each other. After about 30 seconds a hobo came and interrupted us to sell a magazine. I thought it was extremely rude that a hobo would interrupt us during a beautiful affectionate kiss to sell me a magazine. But that also meant that he must be really desperate to sell us this stupid magazine. I went ahead a bought it, what the heck... at least he would leave and we could get back to our kiss. Oh how I was wrong! I took one look at the front cover slapped Nick and ran!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoooOooOoooooOOOOooooOoOoooOoOoOOOOOooooooOOOO**

**Normal POV**

Joe and Emily had been making out for about 30 minutes on Joe's couch...

"Ok this is enough," Emily said.

"Fine," Joe replied. He didn't really agree with her but he respected her privacy.

_I love you_ Joe thought in his head... Their relationship was getting more and more serious as each day went by.

"Why don't we turn on the TV..." Emily said trying to break the silence.

Joe was talking and acting really weird. Emily knew something was wrong with him. Thats why she stopped kissing him, she wanted to keep kissing him but she couldn't he just wasn't himself. He sounded guilty and nervous whenever he would talk to her.

"Sure," Joe said just like Nick had earlier. When they turned on the TV, E! News was on. Emily couldn't believe what she saw... She slapped Joe across the face and ran, just as her friend did before.

**OOOooooOOOoooOOoooOoOoOOOooooooOOoooOOoOOooOOOooooOOoOoO**

**Ashley's POV**

Kevin and I were at the furniture store buying furniture for our new apartment we are moving in to.

"I am so happy we are moving in together!" I exclaimed.

"I Know!" Kevin said. "I can't wait I know this place is going to be beautiful. But not as beautiful as you!" Kevin tried to soften me up, I could tell...

I could tell in the way that Kevin was acting that he was hiding something from me. I have been dating him for 5 years and we are now engaged... I knew when something was up. And this was one of those times...

I love the fact that Kevin can't keep a secret from me... no matter how good or how bad it was. And this time I could tell it was bad.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked nervously.

"Actually there is..." Kevin replied.

Kevin had not even finished his whole story and I stopped him and wouldn't even let him explain before she slapped him and ran, like her other two friends had done to Kevin's brothers.

**Why did all three girls slap their boyfriends?! Your gonna have to read the next chapter to find out!! I am sorry I didn't tell you what happened but i had to get all three stories going! Trust me it will get better! Plzzzz review !! And tell me what u wanna hear!**

**..Peace love and jonas!**


	2. Chapter 2: Public and conversations

**AIM POV**

AIM Conversation( miley: Iheartnick, Emily: Superdupergirl, Ashley: Smartblondie)

Iheartnick: I can not believe what just happened to us.

Superdupergirl: I guess you saw it to...

Iheartnick: lets go into a chat room with Ashley. This is big, Kevin and Ash are engaged.

Superdupergirl: that's a good idea. I can not believe this. I haven't stopped crying yet!

__

Iheartnick

_Superdupergirl  
__Smartblondie  
__have entered the chat room_

Iheartnick: hey ash.. How are you doing??

Smartblondie: Awful!

Superdupergirl: How did you guys find out? I was with Joe like I am always, and we wanted to watch some TV... The news was on and the announcer person was like Jordan Pruitt dating all three Jonas'. Then they showed the picture of Joe kissing Jordan that's when I lost it slapped Joe and ran back to my house.

Iheartnick: OMGsh Emily! I am so sorry! Its on the news!? Great! I was on a date with Nick and a hobo came selling magazines, so I bought one and there it was on the front cover...Nick kissing Jordan.

Superdupergirl: Omgsh there in magazines to! Ashley how did you find out.

Smartblondie: O I am so glad I didn't find out the ways you guys did. That's awful. I'm so sorry and know that I'm here for you.

Iheartnick: Then how did you find out?

Smartblondie: Kevin was acting weird so I asked him what was wrong... and he told, me but I didn't let him explain anything. I slapped him and ran like you guys did.

Superdupergirl: Something has to be going on I mean seriously. These guys can't be such jerks that they'll all cheat on there girlfriends. Jordan has to be up to something.

****

Did you like it I really hope so. What is Jordan up to?? Keep reading to find out! PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Make Up and Out

**_Hey guys just so you know here are the ages:_**

**_Miley 19, Nick 19, Emily 20, Joe 23, Kevin 25, Ashley 25. (I know those arent all the real age differences but w/e)_**

**_Oh and this isn't like set in the show it is like real-life. Like Miley doesn't have a secret. She is famous though. _**

**Miley's POV**

I was driving over to the Nick's apartment that he had shared with Joe. I knew that Nick wouldn't do something like that to me. But I guess I was just mad yesterday... I rang the doorbell and waited for about two and one-half minutes. I had started to walk down the hall, when the door opened. There was Nick.

"Hey Miles..." he told me nervously.

"Hi." I replied half smiling.

"Uhm can we talk?" we both said in unison.

We managed out a little laugh and then I told Nick to go first. He told me his story and what had happened to his brothers too. It was all a misunderstanding. STUPID JORDAN! She kissed my boyfriend and tried to get away with it. She kissed them all purposely in front of the press just to get us mad. But why?

"Nick... Look, I am soo sorry for taking it the wrong way! I should've known that you would never do anything like that to hurt me!" I said.

"Its ok sweetie! I-I uhm..." He said studdering.

"You what?"

"I-I... I love you."

"What was that?" I asked making sure I had heard right.

"I love you!" He exclaimed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO NICKY!" I exclaimed in return.

I jumped into his arms and never wanted to leave. We looked at each other and leaned in. I felt his lips against mine and we started to kiss. It was uh-ma-zing!! He pulled away and I looked at him confused, he motioned for me to come into his apartment, yeah we were in the hall, I nodded and we went inside. We went back into his bedroom and we started again what we were doing outside. But this time deeper. Before long we were totally making out on his bed. I started to put my hands up his shirt and he helped me take it off. He was shirtless and he started to put his arms up my shirt. Just then we heard his bedroom door open. _Oh my god! We look like we're freakin' having sex! Crap!!_

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Normal POV**

Emily and Ashley also had been explained what happened and were happy again. Kevin and Ashley had just gotten to their new house to put some stuff that they had bought away.

"Kevii!!" Ashley screamed across the house

Kevin came running in. "Whats wrong?!" He asked obviously out of breath.

"Nothing but I want something..." She said.

"Okay baby, and what would that be?" He asked.

"Uhm can you help me put these sheets on the bed..." She asked with a smile hoping Kevin would catch on. He did.

"Oh. Suree!!" He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Yay!" She whispered back.

They skipped off hand-in-hand to the bedroom.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Joe's POV**

Emily and I worked everything out and I am now on my way home. I went to open my door and noticed it was open, weird I just thought maybe Nick was home and he forgot to lock it. I heard noises from Nick's bedroom. What the? I opened the door and I see Nick half naked in his bed with Miley underneath him while they were both helping take off her shirt. I stood there shocked. Miley heard me and pushed Nick off of her.

"Miley what was that for?!" Nick asked her still not noticing me.

Miley opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Nick. Uhh... Yeah I'm right here..." I said raising my hand.

"Oh my god." Nick said turning around. "Hey big bro... Uh whats up?"

"Hm. Not about to have sex with my girlfriend..."

"Joe we wouldn't go that far!"

"Oh really. Well buddy your shirtless and Miley was almost as well..." I said knowingly.

"Well... Uhh..."

"Nick, it's okay. Whatever don't worry about it. Do what you want just I don't wanna see it..." I said ruffling his hair.

"Dude, thanks for not flipping."

"No prob!"

"Ahemm..." Miley said making sure we knew she was still there.

"Oh right. Haha I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go get some food. Peacee!" I said walking out and stickin up my index and middle fingers to make the universal peace sign.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Normal POV**

"You want to finish what we started?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well... DUH!" Miley said. "But let's not got too far. I still want to wait till marriage." Miley said.

"Yeah same here." Nick replied.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Heyy guys hope u liked it... Sorry it was a little perverted but I had to put that in there somewhere. Haha well revieww!! Love you lots!!_**

**_-Photochik_**


	4. Chapter 4: Is this all you do? And Texts

**_Hey everyone! Savannah here! Okay idk if you'll understand this but... Okay this account is still Kristens but I am now writing this story. My account is peace-wuvv-and-jonas. But Kristen decided she didn't want to write it anymore, she said it was boring her. Lol well enjoy! PS... I also wrote the last chapter._**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. The walls were white and I was on a king size bed with blue and white covers over me. What? I feel a pair of strong arms around my petite figure. I turned to see my wonderful boyfriend, Nick. Just then the door opened and we saw Joe come in, I guess he thought I had left.

"Hey Nick. I was wondering-- WHOA!" He yelled and covered his eyes.

"Joe don't worry... We are fully clothed. What did you need?" I said laughing and sitting up.

"Oh okay, phew," He said putting his hands down, "I was gonna ask Nick if he wanted to go shopping, we need new shoes."

"Oh okay, I'll tell him." I said smiling.

Joe walked out of the room and then I just layed back down, this time facing Nick. I kissed him softly and tried to pull away then I felt his hand behind my head. We started to kiss again. He pulled me on top of him and we started a total makeout session. The door opened again.

"Oh and-- OH MY GOD!" He said shielding his eyes.

Me and Nick pulled apart and started to laugh.

"You always decide to come in at the right time, Joseph!" Nick told joe with a small smirk.

"Ha-ha! Very funny! Now is this all you two do because whenever I walk in on you two you always are like doing something like this." He stated.

"Joe, what did you need?" Nick said.

"Oh I came in to say to Miley nevermind about the whole shoe thing me and Emily are gonna catch a bite to eat." Joe said.

"Kay." I replied and Joe waved and he went out of the room.

"Hey I should get home. I have to do some stuff and its already," I said getting my phone, "9:30..."

"Oh okay. Hey hun watcha lookin' at?"

"Oh nothing just this text from a number I dont even know." I said with this weirded out face.

"Oh.. What does it say?"

"It says..."

* * *

**_Ohhhhhhhhh!! A cliffie!! I'm sure you all know who it is from! But yeah. Okay. oh and they did nothing the night b4. They just like fell asleep at his house. No pun intended! LOL well yeah!! hope u like it!! R & R!!_**

**_-savannah :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Scared?

**_Hey! Sorry for the SUPER long wait! I have been busy and I just forgot about the story cuz remember this isn't my account. Haha but stick with me this is gonna be a good story, you deff. haven't seen the last of Ms. Pruitt! She will be back! BTW: I am a HUGE fan of Jordan's but I just felt like making her the bad guy, trust me I know she is nice and I LOVE HER! So I am not trying to be mean or anything :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana, no matter how much I wish I did..._**

**_Hehe, here ya go! _**

**Miley's POV**

"It says, _'hello miss cyrus. dont ask questions just listen, nick is going to be mine, NO matter what. you dont deserve someone like him. i will do anything to make sure that nick will be with me in the end, even if it means getting rid of a certain popstar. dont bother calling me b/c this number will be closed once this is read. i have been watching you, i know that you are in nicks room right now, with white walls, a blue and whit comforter and his two pull-out chairs underneath the tv. i also know where you live. dont think about calling the police, or else. dont try me cyrus, dont try me.'_

-Your Worst Nightmare..

"What the HELL was that?!"

Nick just stayed silent, he was shocked. As was I!

What in the world?! Who would do that to us? Who could be so.. so... CRAZY or even INSANE!! Ugh I feel watched, they know everything!!

This is really weird. I wonder if they are watching now. OMG! I'm scared!

"Nick, I'm scared."

Nick just held open his arms and I dug myself into them. I was truly scared, I had no idea what was going on, or who this was. We had been like that for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Nick spoke up for the first time since I got the message.

"I know who it is from." He stated in a monotone voice, I looked at him like he was crazy and asked him why with my eyes. Yeah I don't know how we do that but we do.

"How Nick? It could be a number of people."

"Yeah but there is only one person who would do this! One person Miley!" We started to shout.

"Who, Nick WHO?!"

"Jordan." He stated in his monotone voice again.

I just gasped and thought to myself why I hadn't noticed. Duh, it was her who else. She is gonna pay. But first we have to figure out what she is planning. Oh fun!

_**Sorry bout the shortness. I am on vaca and wrote this so you would know what is going on. Ily! Plz stick with me!! Plzzz! Its gonna get better!**_


End file.
